Thor and the Search for the Perfect Drink with Pasta and a White Wine
by Cappin Geraldine
Summary: "Thor, Asgard needs a hero and not just any hero. A man that could save the sad tasteless lives of many. That's why we've taken the best hero from our planet. We now send you on a random quest to find it. Good luck, brah."


"Thor, Asgard needs a hero, but not just any hero, a man that could save the sad tasteless lives of many. Thats why, we've taken the best hero from our planet, and sent you on a random quest to find it. Good luck brah."

The door closed with a bang, and Thor was left in silence. Who knew that he would soon become not only the God of thunder, but also another god that had risen to the challenge. He grabbed a dart, and looked at the large map of the universe infront of him. He threw the dart, and it hit right in the center of downtown Manhattan.

"Well, looks like this will be an interesting one," Thor thought, ready to find the perfect combination for his brothers favourite dish; Pasta with a white wine shrimp sauce," Best be on my way."

He looks to the stars, and with a might swing of his hammer,took of to the portal that was the dimensional gate to Earth.

Manhattan; Time 13:37.

"what odd buildings they have, why would they make it like this? I bet they don't even lift."

Thor laughed at the thought of somebody trying to lift such a small amount, consider his hammer was ridiculously heavy, and to wield, he had to have a strength of +89. Such a hammer could not be wielded by anyone except the Demi-god class, which you needed to buy the new expansion on limited edition to get. He scoffed at the poor humans who couldn't even fight him irl.

So off he went, on an adventure that was fit for a kind (or god whatever, I'm not gonna get technical) and sent across to find the drink he so needed to crave.

Across the street, through the subway, down in the FBI labs, and still he could find nothing! Thor was so down on his luck, he decided to give up, and sat upon the step of an old corner store

An old man strolling down the road stopped to ask him why he was so down, but Thor became angry

"I AM THOR, GOD OF THUNDER!" He screamed, lighting shooting down to his hammer, he stared at the old man

"COME AT ME BRO 1v1 QUICKSCOPES NO SCOPES PUSSY"

Thor was confused, and suddenly overcome with fright. He ran, ran so far away, but everytime he looked behind him, he was sure he could see the old man. It haunted his dreams, and was always on his mind.

Suddenly, Thor was wondering why he was running away. He was a god, and not only that, but freakishly good looking, and he turned around to confront the old man. But there was no old man, nothing more the a small cloud of dust that he has left behind him

Tired and sore from running so much, Jim left the gym. He thought to himself that it was such a great work out and inspiring video, about a demi-god who could use lighting, as if! He gathered his things and headed for the dressing room. It must have been the video, because as he looked our the window from the training room, he could have sworn he seen the man from the video. Tall, light skinned, kind of polish looking, must be him.

Jim walked towards the man, and asked him his name

"I AM THOR, SON OF ODEN AND BROTHER OF LOKI. IT IS MY BROTHERS BIRTHDAY TOMORROW, SO I AM ON A QUEST TO FIND THE PERFECT DRINK FOR HIM"

Jim, suddenly realizing that this man was insane proclaimed, " Well, I am the coke factory manager, everyione loves coke."

Thor, only being in America, let alone earth for about 5 minutes laughed. He already knew very well nobody liked coke.

"Seriously, I'm an alien, not a retard" Thor proclaimed, " I must find the king of soft drinks and ask him for guidance.  
Thor swung his hammer and with a might swing, was flown all the way to the pepsi and Co, Factory

SMASH!

Through the roof Thor fell, landing in a vat of Pepsi. He breathed in. The Pepsi stung like hell, and he wondered why the hell he would even try to breath in such a situation. But it had a taste, something crazy. Extravagant, almost like it would go great with... with... A Large fries and a whooper. He imerged from the tank, and looked at the sign, "DIET PEPSI"

Angry with himself, Thor smashed every single vat, mixing all thirty-two flavours together. Suddenly a large wave crashed down, and he was brought under. He hit his head, and could feel the world growing darker around him.

He felt something touch his arm. He hoped it wasn't a rat. He didn't really know what they where, but he seen someone wearing an Obey hat, and a shirt 4 sizes to big scream about it. Almost as if it was fate, he was surfaced by a man.

"Who are you, this drink is genius!"

"I AM THOR, SON OF ODEN AND BROTHER OF LOKI. IT IS MY BROTHERS BIRTHDAY TOMORROW, SO I AM ON A QUEST TO FIND THE PERFECT DRINK FOR HIM"

Well good sir, I think you found it! Let me introduce myself, my name is Doctor Alex Pepper, and I was a scientist here at the Pepsi and Co. factory. This is an amazing drink and I may coin it myself.

Thor and Dr Pepper became partners in buisness, and later became a happy couple. Also, Dr Pepper was actually a woman. PLOT TWIST UP IN HERE ( shes a wo-man, get over it). Anyways, after nearly thirty yeras, Thor returned for his brothers Birthday. By that time, he had already become part of the avengers, and had beaten his brother, but thats a story for another time. Moral of the story, without Dr Pepper, Thor would never have been able to save Asgard from the curse that was; tastless drinks

Fin. By- Robert Wallington


End file.
